


Claimed

by CasperOfAsgard



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperOfAsgard/pseuds/CasperOfAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lays claim to a young girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly graphic, but not terrible. Non-con elements.

Jaleesa had all but tuned-out the madame until she felt a bony finger against her cheek, pulling her back to reality. The mistress continued on about what was expected of the girls that night. The King was treating his men to the whorehouse and was set to arrive any minute. Jaleesa was new to this, very new, but the other girls had already informed her that virgins were like prime real estate. As much as she wanted to believe she could be looked over tonight, she knew the Madame would put her on display for the men. Girls with purity brought in more money.

“Line up, girls.” The Madame said sternly, with a fake friendliness, as the men piled in through the door. Jaleesa stood alongside at least 20 other girls, all of whom had more experience than her. She couldn't tell if their enthusiasm was authentic or instilled in them throughout the years of service. Jaleesa kept her eyes on the floor, though she could feel the presence of eyes on her. Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, she kept telling herself. The amount of testosterone in the room was enough to make her ill.

“And this one here is our newest resident, fellas. Just brought in this morning. A girl of purity; sure to please any man with a little direction.” The Madame stopped pacing and giggled to the men. 

After the introductions, men began to step forward, taking the girls by the hand and leading them back to rooms. Some men took two girls, and some girls were taken by two men. Jaleesa winced just at the thought of it. She stood there awkwardly, looking up only to observe that she was the last one. She was unsure of what to do, but she wanted to go hide beneath the wracks of clothes in the dressing room. Or perhaps run from the whorehouse and take her chances as a street beggar. 

“Jaleesa, The King wishes to make your acquaintance.” The Madame said from behind the young woman. A knot formed in her chest along with a lump in her throat. The Madame pulled her by the hand, but she couldn't move. “It is very unwise to keep him waiting.” she leaned in and whispered angrily. “He's a generous man and we appreciate his business. If I hear one negative thi-” 

Jaleesa jumped and braced herself when the Madame was suddenly flung against the bar, a raven-haired man towering over her. “You threaten and terrorize my whore? A Madame should take pride in her girls; respect them, care for them.” His voice sent ice through her veins. His whore, she thought. In her old life, she would have defiantly stood up and protest his claim over her, but she knew better. He softly clicked his tongue. “This may be the only whorehouse left of Asgard, but Madames are easily replaced.”

“My King.” The Madame bowed her head. Jaleesa wondered how truly terrifying Loki could be, for she never imagined the Madame surrendering to anyone. “I only wanted to ensure you were satisfied, my lord.” 

Jaleesa secretly prayed the Madame would anger Loki into leaving, so her heart sunk even further when he was leading her to a chamber. The other girls talked of horror stories; how he was too rough with them, made them bleed, even abused them. She took solace in the fact that it would all be over in an hour and she would be sleeping in her own bed, recovering from whatever he did to her. “Sit on the bed.” He immediately commanded after shutting the chamber door behind them. She obliged, keeping her eyes on him. He slowly approached her, hooking a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His head tilted back, taking in her beauty and youth. “Are you sure I've never bedded you before? You do look quite familiar.” he turned her face side to side.

She hesitated to explain, afraid of how he may react. “My mother serves in the kitchens of your kingdom, sire.”

“Hm.” he hummed. “And it's true what the Madame said; you're pure?”

“Yes, my King.” Jaleesa took in his face for a moment. He was a terrifying sight, but she wasn't against admitting his beauty. His emerald green eyes against pale skin and dark hair contrasted perfectly. It was his expression; hungry and menacing, that terrified her. 

“Tell me, Jaleesa...” Loki's hand trailed down to the middle of his leather pants, grabbing at the length growing in his pants. His other hand fisting the hair on the back of her head. “Do you want to suck my cock?” 

She didn't. She wanted to run, but for fear of what he may do if she said no. She was unable to form words, so she only nodded. This pleased the king, her fear; the way she trembled under his grip. Loki tugged at his pants, lowering them just low enough for his manhood to spring out. It was average in length, but mighty in thickness. Jaleesa's cheeks grew hot and she was sure he noticed the blush. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around his shaft and leaned forward to bring him into her mouth. 

“Fuck...” Loki breathed out and tilted his head back. She focused on his head. Sucking, little, lightly nibbling it. Tips the girls had given her just the night before, which she was now thankful for. He seemed content with this at first, then his fist got tighter in her hair and he began to push further into her mouth. She showed resistance and he began to lose patience. He shoved his full length into her throat, causing her to gag and pull away from him. Giving her only a second to catch her breath, Loki pulled her mouth back onto his raging member. Desperate for release, he showed no mercy on her mouth.

Jaleesa gagged and gripped at his thighs as he pumped into her mouth. Her groaning only served as a sweet vibration. His bared his teeth, an almost bull-like grunt escaping his mouth as he released his seed into her throat. She painfully swallowed and gasped for air. After coming back to her sense, she felt relief. If this was all that he wanted, then get got off easy. It took her by surprise when he reached for her gown, practically tearing it off over the top of her head.

Jaleesa quickly covered her bare chest and searched his face, trying to find what he was about to do now. He knelt down and commanded her again. “Lean back on your elbows.” Something about the way he said things, she knew better than to protest. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. His lips were cool against her warm skin, sending a chill through her body. He knew exactly where he was going, for he never took his eyes off hers. She didn't want to admit it, but something about his eyes looking up at her was strangely comforting. They were lustly, but not menacing like before. 

He continued to kiss up her thigh until he got to the band of her panties. His mouth nipped at her clit through the fabric, causing her to twitch away. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and pulled away, only to slip her panties off her legs. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her fully to the edge of the bed. “Don't look away.” he said before burying his face into her heat. She may have twitched violently, but she didn't take her eyes off the God. She tried to fight the pleasure he was giving her, as he licked the length of her smooth slit, sucking feverishly on her never-before-touched nub, but she gave in. She jerked away a few times when the sensation was overwhelming. 

Watching him was fascinating her. He often looked up at her, likely to make sure she was watching. He had wrapped his right arm around her waist, so she would stop twisting away. Jaleesa had always assumed men hated doing this, so she was surprised when he kept moaning into her, his eyes rolling back. Unable to take it anymore, she balanced her weight on one elbow and let her hand trail down to his hair. She was careful not to push his head down, for fear of how he may react. Instead of rested it softly on the back of his neck; his wavy, black hair tangled in her fingers. She didn't care what he had done or what kind of person he was, she just wanted the release. Her body betrayed her and her body fell back on the bed. She was so close when he suddenly stopped. She didn't mean to, but she let out a whimpering sigh when she raised her head to look at him. Jaleesa could tell he liked the control of edging her. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he said, looming over her, his member standing at full attention again. She didn't want him to fuck her, she wanted him to keep devouring her. She knew he wasn't going to fit comfortably and it was going to hurt, a lot. 

She lied, again. “Yes.”

“Say it.” he commanded, his head tilted back again. 

“Fuck me, Loki.” she blushed, embarrassed of saying that. Maybe because of the unexpected enthusiasm in her voice. 

His expression turned sinister, his eyes narrowing. “Are you commanding me to fuck you?” he tested. 

“Please fuck me, my King.” She blurted out, her mind and body betraying her principles and fear. “I need your cock, grace! Please!”

Loki, unable to control himself any longer, reached down with one hand and flipped the petite girl over. She caught herself with her knees, so that her rear was displayed nicely in the air. Jaleesa gripped the sheets and put her face in the blanket, knowing what was coming. The king shoved a knee between her legs, forcing them apart. Her slit was glistening with her nectar, making the next part easier. He showed no mercy as he lined up his manhood with her resistant hole. In one smooth motion, he shoved it inside to full length. Jaleesa yelped and tried to pull away from him, but his hands held her hips in place. 

“Shh.” he whispered and she quit trying to escape his grip. She held as still as she could, though her body was trembling. They stayed like this for a while, him allowing her to adjust to his girth. The pain hadn't totally subsided until he almost withdrew it, before pushing back in with the same roughness. She yelped again; like music to Loki's ears. Though his thrusts were rough, they weren't consecutive. He waited a few seconds between each, not wanting to tear her. 

Jaleesa bit the sheets and groaned into them with each thrust. It was getting easier to take, but it was sore. She was thankful for how wet she was, or this might have been much worse. His pace quickened and all her muscles tensed. This was pleasurable in the least for her. She way praying to whatever God may be listening that he would finish quickly and leave her alone. 

Loki withdrew and waved a hand over his chest; his armor disappeared in a golden shimmer. “Lie on your back.” he commanded and she obliged, just like she had to everything else. He admired his work. Her trembling body, teary eyes, this was because of him. Yet she was laying there, legs wide, waiting to accept him again. He moved her up to the pillow and climbed on top of the young girl. 

Jaleesa winced as he found his way back in her, but it wasn't as rough this time. With one hand on the bed and the other on her breast, he let his mouth explore her neck and collarbone. His hips rolled slowly, filling her with each soft thrust. “Touch yourself.” he whispered against her jaw. Jaleesa let her hand trail down her waist and finding her still-swollen nub. She rubbed at it fiercely, desperately wanting the release she felt she deserved. Loki hooked one arm around her knee and lifted it to her chest, to get a deeper, better angle. He continued to pump into her and she gave in. She took her free arm and wrapped it around his back, pulling his chest to hers. Wanting him closer. His smell was delightful and her senses were overloaded with pleasure. 

She wanted to look up at him, but her eyes refused to open. She also wanted to yell out that she was about to finish, but she didn't want him to stop again. Her body reached its climax and she gave in. Allowing herself to spasm under the God, she moaned his name over and over, clinging to him. Loki quickened his pace, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He lightly sunk his teeth into her neck and she yelped. It was all he needed to fall over the edge. Spilling his load into Jaleesa. She shivered as she felt it run down her thigh. 

 

Jaleesa wrapped up in the sheet and watched as Loki fully dressed himself with just a wave of his hand. “I will notify the Madame of your promotion.” he said casually. She was unsure of what he meant. When she didn't reply, Loki continued, "She will be forcefully resigned and we need a new Madame. When I bring my men, I will bed you. However, when I grow tired of you, you may not ever bed another man. You will be my whore. No man will even lay claim to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two? Including BDSM. Let me know. Kudos give me butterflies. <3


End file.
